Harry Potter and the Game of Fame Revised
by Cricket1
Summary: PLEASE READ NOTE! THERE WILL BE NO FURTHER UPDATES!
1. The boring, yet important introduction c...

Hey everyone! You all know me as Cricket **audience stands, applauds, and whistles loudly** No! Everyone, please! You're embarrassing me! No, really sit down **Face turns red** Okay everyone. This is the new _Revised Version_ of Harry Potter and the Game of Fame. I hope you enjoy.

Advice for the Day: Alcohol and Calculus don't mix. Never drink and derive.

Questions to Ponder: If Barbie is so popular, then why do you have to buy her friends?

Dedicated to Richard Harris: May he have good luck in the next great adventure!

On with the Story:

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

In my life I can see

So many things tomorrow could bring

So many dreams tomorrow could dream

In my heart I don't know

Where this path will lead me

But I know I'm letting go 'cause…

I'm tired, I'm tired of running alone

-LARUE "Everything"

It was early that morning in the middle of June, and a lone figure could be seen jogging along the road of Privet Drive. At a closer glance it could be seen that it was a boy with a mop of unruly black hair and emerald eyes. The boy was very well built and muscular as well as tan. He was tall, just below six feet and wearing khaki pants that came to just below his knees and a white muscle shirt. 

Now, the boy was that was running here looked very different from the boy that had arrived a few weeks before. The boy had been scrawny, pale, short, and dangerously thin. It was a complete transformation, if you don't mind my using an American Muggle saying.

Ah, yes. What is a muggle, you ask? A muggle is someone that does not possess the gift of magic. Yes, magic. You see, he is no ordinary boy. He is Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, fresh off his fourth year at Hogwarts, a boarding school for young, training wizards. He supposedly defeated the most feared dark wizard to date as a mere child, but, through his blood, the evil wizard had been resurrected and was now planning the boy's downfall.

Harry, however disturbed by Voldemort's antics, had vowed to keep himself occupied and not to brood on the past, but plan for the future. Harry took up training, both magical and non-magical. 

Harry's uncle, to try and keep him out of the house, had gotten him a summer job at a construction site. Harry really built up his muscles doing that. Also, Harry took some self-defense classes in martial arts, such as, Ti-quon-do (spelling? I just guessed by the way it sounded!), Karate, and jujitsu. He also took a course in fencing.

Harry's schedule went something like this

5:00-5:30: Jog around neighborhood

5:30-6:00: Cook breakfast for Dursley's

6:00-7:00: Do homework until the Dursley's were done eating

7:00-11:00: Go to work

11:30: Make lunch for Dursley's

11:55-12:00: Eat lunch

12:15-1:30: Ti-Quon-do (again, spelling?)

1:45-3:00: Karate

3:15-4:30: Jujitsu

4:45-5:30: Make dinner for Dursley's

5:45-6:00: Eat dinner

6:15-7:30: Fencing

7:45-10:00: Do homework

10:00: Go to bed

Harry was glad that he was keeping himself busy _and _training himself for anything Voldemort could throw at him.

Harry would often have visions and nightmares involving Voldemort and it was rare that he could get to sleep afterwards so that was when he would practice his magic training…

**Flashback**

It was the last day of school. Harry sighed as he ran his fingers along the old tomes seated upon the shelves of the library. He would be leaving the only place that he had known as home the next day. Harry sighed again, he seemed to be doing that a lot these days. He walked along the rows of books and continued to run his fingers across them. He felt a jerk on his finger and looked. It had been snagged on a lose piece of thread that protruded out of the old spine. It was not the spine that caught his attention. It was the book.

It was silver and very thick, you could practically feel the magic radiating from it. Harry took it off the shelf and looked at the cover. It read: Magical training for the untrained heirs. Harry stared at it for a moment before coming to a conclusion. He puled out his wand and shrunk it. He stuck it in his pocket and left the library quickly.

When he got back to his dorm he opened the book. The first page was an introduction page.

Hello heir! If you are reading this then you must be one of my heirs. Yes, you are the heir to me, Merlin, because only my heirs can read this book. The following pages will teach you to train yourself against any evil that you may happen upon in your battle against the dark. You will learn: Wandless magic, Elfish magic, fairy magic, dwarfish magic, swordfighting techniques (if you do not have a sword, one will appear when you some to that chapter), lightdancing skills, elemental magic, phoenix magic, Archery, and many different types of martial arts. 

Harry stared at the page. He was an heir to Merlin? He could hardly believe it but, the book said that only his heirs could read it. He decided to look at the rest of the book later.

**End Flashback**

Harry had found that the ministry could not track wandless magic so he could do magic, just not with his wand. He practiced every night no matter what and was becoming rather skilled at it.

Harry looked at his watch and realized that he had to get "home" to make the Dursley's breakfast. He continued running down the street just as the sun began to rise.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

TADA! Well, that's the end to chapter one! I hope you like! Review please?


	2. Dreams and a midnight delivery

I know, it's been, what, a month? Well, I guess I can't keep you waiting any longer so, here it is.

Advice for the day: don't suffer from insanity…enjoy every minute of it!

Questions to ponder: When sign-writers go on strike, what do they write on their signs?

Shoutouts:

Anonomous- I know that you think that this is some Order of the Phoenix story but it is not. In fact, I hardly mention the order and if you had read the summary for my original, you would know that this has a completely different plot. Thanks for the spelling on Tae-Kwan-Do

AnnaMay- well, I'm glad that my summary enticed you! I knew it would work **laughs evilly**

Disclaimer- not mine, never was mine, never gonna be mine

Dedicated to Richard Harris- may he have good luck in the next great adventure!

On with the story!

H*A*R*R*Y*P*O*T*T*E*R*H*A*R*R*Y*P*O*T*T*E*R*H*A*R*R*Y*P*O*T*T 

I've been livin' in the past, hangin' on to yesterday 

walkin' down a sad road only leads a man one way 

there are shadows in my eyes, empty fields in my heart 

but you brought all the feelings back, an' given me a start! 

-Como Perry "There'll never be a night like this" 

Harry put on an extra burst of speed. He was _really _late. He burst through the Dursley's back door and ran into the kitchen. He had to make breakfast, but it was too late. He could hear Uncle Vernon coming down the stairs. He really didn't want to do this, but he didn't really have a choice. He waved his hand and the once bare table was now full of food. 

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen just as Harry exited, grabbing a piece of toast on the way out. He headed up to his room and began on his potions essay (_Write about the effects of Veritiserum and compare to three other potions with similar effects) _

He was just wrapping up when he heard the door slam downstairs. Uncle Vernon had headed off to work, which meant that it was time for Harry to leave as well.

FOUR HOURS LATER

Harry lightly jogged home and made lunch for the Durley's and headed off to his Tae-Kwan-do lessons. After that he headed off to Karate and Jujitsu.

After he made and ate dinner, he headed off to fencing and, sweating and tired, climbed to his room and did some more homework. Finally, exausted, he went to sleep.

**DrEaM**

__

He was floating. He was floating while black and white spiraled around him. It reminded him of a television show Dudley used to watch, The Twilight Zone. He looked around him, but didn't have time to do so for long, since the "area" was suddenly filled with screams. 

Cedric's face appeared. "You killed me, Harry! Why didn't you just take the cup yourself? You are so selfish! I bet you knew what was going to happen all along, didn't you!?" He cried, staring accusingly at Harry

"No, Cedric, honest! I just wanted us to share the cup! I didn't know that it was a portkey!" Harry tried to explain, but Cedric was gone in a whisp of smoke. Next in line were his parents. But suddenly everything melded together, it was all swirling around him. Harry, being dazed and a bit delusional at the moment thought ' This must be what it's like to be flushed down a toilet', before it all went black

**EnD dReAm**

Harry sat up in bed sweating profusely. He had awoken in the middle of his dream. He quickly scanned the room to see what had awoken him, when his eyes fell on the window. 

An owl was perched on the windowsill, holding a letter in its beak and behind that owl, Harry could see, was another owl, holding a rather long and flat package…

H*A*R*R*Y*P*O*T*T*E*R*H*A*R*R*Y*P*O*T*T*E*R*H*A*R*R*Y*P*O*T*T

Well? I know, a cliffy but if you don't review then I won't put the next part up!

Coming up next: We find out what's in the package. If you read my old, non-revised version then you would know so this isn't much of a cliffy for you but for the rest of you…bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You will have to wait and see!


	3. Hospital

****

ATTENTION ALL GAME OF FAME READERS!

This is not Cricket. This is Crickets older sister Sarah. Cricket has recently been in a rather life threatening accident and has just been out of surgery for a few days. She is having trouble breathing and her body is not responding well to the treatments. She is afraid that people will stop reading her stories and has been begging for her laptop to continue writing. She really needs her rest and it would realy help her and our family if youcould let her know that she shouldn't rush herself and she should focus on getting better

Thank you


	4. RIP

Hello everyone,

This is Autumn. I am here to let you know that this story will be reposted and continued on my penname, Autumn Dreams. The reason for this is because Cricket died in the hospital at 11:07 AM on February 13, 2003. She was to turn 14 on the 19th. I know we will all remember her fondly

Thank you.


End file.
